Abre las puertas de tu corazón
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Cuando sufre un corazon es dificil sanarlo, pero siempre se puede lograr. KaiTakao,a mi mamí ahza777, a Oro y a Cristal.
1. Default Chapter

Aquí les traigo otro fic de bey bleade, va dedicado para mi mamí ahza777, para Oro y para Cristal, así que espero les guste. Los dejo con el fic. A por cierto Cristal la canción de no me ames de quien e?

**Abre las puertas de tu corazón.**

Capitulo 1.

Un hermoso Ángel.

Era un día lluvioso, todo alrededor e aquel parque se veía solitario, excepto por aquel chico llamado Takao que tenia 18 años, su piel era morena, cabello largo azul, al igual que aquellos ojos que derramaban lagrimas, las cuales eran confundidas con la lluvia. Su corazón se sentía triste, aunque no entendía porque todavía se sentía así, aquella persona llevaba mas de un año de muerto, porque su corazón aun se sentía sin consuelo, durante ese año el había entrado en una depresión constante, el no salía para nada, pero ese día fueron tantos los ruegos de sus amigos que decidió salir, pero para que, si solo fue objeto de burla. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, se escucharon pasos, al verlo se dio cuenta que era aquel chico llamado Kai de ojos del color del rubí, cabello bicolor, piel blanca y expresión fría.

Es hermoso –pensó para si el chico frió.

¿Qué quieres Hiwatari, vienes a burlarte? –las preguntas eran duras, llenas de resentimiento.

No Kinomiya, solo vine a… pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso en la fiesta –Takao se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

No tiene caso –el chico se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando se quería alejar de aquel que no sabia que era el dolor.

Parece un ángel –los pensamientos de Kai eran siempre de aquel chico, pero no entendía porque no lo trataba bien, si tanto lo amaba porque siempre lo humillaba.

Takao camino largo rato, se detuvo cerca del panteón, se acerco y decidió entrar a ese lugar, ya dentro se acerco a una tumba, se hinco y de nuevo sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar, caían lentamente sobre la lapida, sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza llena de dolor y sufrimiento, el ya no tenia ganas de vivir, no le veía sentido a la vida.

Rei ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ya no quiero estar sin ti, cada día te extraño mas y muero lentamente, pero no te… no te preocupes ya que pronto estaré junto a ti –saco una pequeña navaja, estaba a punto de enterrarla en su cuello, pero fue detenido por Kai, el cual lo alcanzo a agarrar ya que Takao se desmayo. Kai lo abrazo.

Camino hasta su casa con Takao en brazos intentando cubrirlo de aquella lluvia que no dejaba de caer, pareciera que quisiera hacerle compañía al sufrimiento de Takao, si ese día se veía así, pero no solo Takao sufría sino también Kai, el no soportaba verlo así, sin ganas de vivir. Al fin llego a su casa, entro y subió las escaleras, recorrió un gran pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto, lo coloco en su cama y lo dejo dormir, el bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala.

No te dejes morir mi hermoso ángel yo quisiera ayudarte pero como... como lo ago, como encuentro la manera de hacerlo –el joven frió pensaba –o como quisiera demostrarte que te amo pero me es imposible además… además tu amas a alguien mas, que aunque este muerto siempre lo amaras o al menos eso parece –el también empezó a derramar lagrimas, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, pero en eso escucho unos gritos provenientes de su cuarto, subió corriendo hasta llegar a aquel lugar, adentro el único que se encontraba era Takao que gritaba incontrolablemente.

Rei, ten cuidado, Rei… Reiiiiiiiiii –sus ojos derramaban lagrimas a pesar de estar serrados, parecía que tenia una pesadilla, Kai se acerco a su lado, Takao entre abrió sus ojos, le pareció ver un hermoso ángel lleno de luz que lo abrasaba, después lo volvió a cerrar lentamente para caer en un sueño profundo, mientras Kai lo cuidaba toda la noche.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Es un poco corta pero espero les haya gustado, a mi la verdad si me gusto, a y por cierto dejen r/r si les gusto si no también, a y se me estaba olvidando mi mamí ahza777 tiene una historia de Harry Potter que esta muy buena, así que a quien le guste Harry Potter leala.

Hasta luego.


	2. Dificil de olvidar

Y la loca regresa de nuevo jajaja, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic, es que de nuevo tengo eso de la inspiración, ya saben llega de repente y luego uno pues tiene que escribir algo, Bueno ya no los aturdo y los dejo con el fic.

Capitulo 2

Difícil de olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente Takao despertó desconcertado, no sabia donde se encontraba, lo único que recordaba era haberse desmayado y que alguien lo había sostenido, pero no sabia quien.

Estas en mi casa –dijo Kai que entraba con un te en la mano –toma es para que te recuperes –Takao lo tomo pero se encontraba confundido, no entendía porque Kai se comportaba así.

Gracias –Kai recogió la tasa de su mano.

Yo lamento lo que sucedió, no quise decir esas cosas lo que pasa es que… es que me molesta como te comportas, pero no quise lastimarte –Takao seguía sin entender nada, pero se encontraba molesto.

Yo no se porque te disculpas si siempre lo haces, a ti yo nunca te caí bien, pero no importa tu siempre logras hacer sentir mal a las personas, nunca entendí tanto odio hacia a mi –los ojos de Kai derramaban lagrimas, las palabras habían sido duras.

Yo no te odio Takao, jamás lo haré, seria lo ultimo que haría en el mundo –Takao se sentía mal por ver derramar las lagrimas de aquel chico.

¿Entonces porque siempre me lastimas, porque lo haces, si no es odio? Lo haces desde que teníamos 14 años y duramos un mes saliendo, también jugaste conmigo –Takao se mostraba aun molesto.

No, Takao, yo no jugué contigo, yo siempre te… te ha amado –a Takao le sorprendieron las palabras –esa vez me aleje de ti porque creí que eras mas feliz con otra persona y si trate de odiarte, y quizás por eso te lastimo, pero no lo ha logrado –Takao derramo lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras, de aquella persona de la que hablaba el era de su amado Rei.

Yo, no se que decir Kai, durante bastante tiempo te ame, pero Rei me hizo olvidar ese amor que me causaba daño –el chico frió miraba con sus ojos llenos de tristeza -¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días? mamá salio y no quiero estar solo –Takao le sonrió a Kai, para no verlo triste.

Claro el tiempo que quieras –Kai salio de la habitación sin decir nada, serró la puerta.

El moreno se levanto, se acerco a la ventana, observo el grande patio de Kai, estaba mojado completamente, algunas flores se veían marchitas y otras no, pero parecía que este día también iba a llover ya que el cielo se encontraba nublado, el ver esto le recordó lo que había terminado con Kai, ese mismo día también había sido consolado por Rei.

**Flash Back**

Pero ¿por que Kai, por que me haces esto? –un pequeño joven de 14 años se encontraba llorando, hincado en el piso –acaso solo jugaste conmigo –sus palabras dirigidas a otro joven un año mas grande que el.

Si solamente fuiste un juego para mi, yo no te amo –el chico de aspecto frió dio la vuelta y lo dejo tirado ahí llorando sin ningún consuelo, el chico no entendía porque había terminado con el , porque lo había utilizado de esa manera.

Takao levántate –era un chico de cabello largo de color negro, piel morena y ojos de color dorado en forma de gato. El también era un año mas grande que Takao.

Ay Rei no es justo, yo lo amo –Takao se levanto y se abrazo a Rei para llorar.

Lo se Takao, se que no es justo, que un hermoso ángel como tu sea lastimado –Rei acariciaba su cabello mientras lo consolaba.

Eres un muy buen amigo Rei, es por eso que te quiero mucho –Rei se sonrojo un poco al oír las palabras, pero lo siguió consolando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los ojos de Takao empezaron a derramar lagrimas, los recuerdos lo lastimaban, se sentía triste, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando amaba a alguien demasiado lo perdía.

Es cierto, se me olvidaba que el amor no estaba echo para mi –se decía para si el moreno en su mente - ¿Por qué moriste Rei, por que lo hiciste? –el volvió a derramar lagrimas, aun se sentía mal, aun le costaba recordar, aun… aun amaba a Rei, y cada recuerdo donde estuviera el le causaba daño. La lluvia volvió a caer lentamente, era lógico, ya que se presentía desde antes. Otra vez los recuerdos de Takao se empezaron a remolinar, aquel recuerdo que tanto le dolía, la muerte de Rei, y lo peor es que ese día Rei se encontraba enojado con el.

**Flash Back.**

Takao se encontraba caminando junto con Rei tomados de la mano, pero Rei se veía un poco molesto, como enojado, mientras que Takao se encontraba sonriente, ya que el adoraba estar al lado de su ser amado, aquella persona por la que daría la vida.

¿Te pasa algo? –Rei lo miro con enojo.

No nada –Takao se sorprendió por la forma en la que le había contestado, el no se portaba así.

Si, si te pasa algo –Rei lo soltó y se volteo hacia el.

Tienes razón , me pasa es que estoy arto de que siempre estas cerca de ese tipo, de Max –Takao se enojo por como le había gritado.

Por Dios Rei, Max solamente es mi amigo y tu lo sabes –Takao se acerco a el.

Pues no parece –dijo Rei molesto.

Me voy solo, y cuando se te pase el coraje me hablas –se dio la vuelta.

Siguió caminando, Rei lo estaba siguiendo, pero en eso vio como Takao fue jalado hacia un callejón, un tipo lo tomo, eh intento besarlo.

Suélteme –grito Takao.

No hermoso, tu serás mío –Takao forcejeo con el y fue lastimado con una navaja, que traía el sujeto, su herida no había sido fuerte, pero le dolía demasiado. El tipo lo tiro al piso y empezó a besar su cuello violentamente.

Suélteme –Takao seguía gritando e intentaba soltarse, pero no podía.

Suéltelo –Rei llego golpeándolo por la espalda.

Rei ten cuidado –Takao le grito al ver que el sujeto se paraba y sacaba su navaja, pero fue inútil ya que se la enterró en cuanto volteo, la sangre cayo al piso –Reiiiiiiiiii –el grito de Takao fue escuchado, el sujeto decidió huir y dejarlos e irse de ahí.

Que bueno que no te hizo daño –Rei se acerco hasta donde estaba Takao, se agarraba su estomago.

Si no me hizo daño –Takao se tapo la herida pues no quería preocuparlo –lo siento, lo siento mucho fue mi culpa que te hirieran, pero llamara a una ambulancia –Takao intento levantarse, pero Rei se lo impidió.

No mi amor, quédate conmigo –Rei beso sus labios de Takao y le entrego una medalla –Te a… mo –fueron sus ultimas palabras que dijo, terminando en los brazos de Takao.

Nooooooooooo –Takao grito sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo abraso fuertemente a el sin poder hacer nada.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**Los ojos **de Takao se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, era el recuerdo que mas le dolía, el mas doloroso de todos, aquel recuerdo que soñaba todas las noches.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo porque ya es tarde, y ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también, y perdón es que creo que esta un poco corto.


	3. Entre tus brazos

Y el fantasma ha vuelto, ni crean k se han librado de mi. Jajaja cada día estoy más loca nnu , bueno pero ya saben como soy n.n.

Edro: Eso nadie lo niega u.u

¬.¬ ach. Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic al cual ya había dejado abandonado. Este capi va dedicado a Nancy Hiwatari y a Suichi, espero les guste y a ustedes también.

Edro: este capitulo contiene lemon que creemos es un asco.

¿Creemos? ¬.¬ pues te vi leyéndolo

Edro: esto... yo 9-9 no yo no, mejor vamos con el fic.

¬.¬

Todo tiene un porque y un momento aprende a esperarlo 

Capitulo 3

Entre tus brazos

Kai observo a Takao desde la puerta, vio como sus ojos aun estaban inundados de lagrimas, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, como era posible que un hermoso ángel podía perder aquellas esperanzas, como era que las ilusiones que tenia guardadas fueran rotas o desparecidas.

No me di cuenta que estabas ahí –dijo Takao mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Es que no hice ruido –Kai le sonrió, en sus manos llevaba una charola con fruta y jugo de naranja –mira traje algo para que comas.

Gracias pero no tengo hambre –Takao se mostró frió, algo muy extraño en el.

Tienes que comer –dijo el bicolor mientras lo miraba tristemente, esa expresión no le gusto al moreno.

Esta bien comeré, si y solo si tu comes conmigo –dijo Takao mostrando un sonrisa fingida.

Claro Takao –Kai se sentó al lado de Takao, no sin antes colocar una pequeña mesa para que comieran tranquilamente.

Ambos comieron del mismo plato en silencio (que codo no se supone que es rico ¬.¬).Pero de los ojos de Takao empezaron a salir nuevas lagrimas, escurriéndose lentamente por las mejillas del moreno empapándole el rostro de rastros de tristeza.

Lo siento –dijo Takao tratando de secar sus ojos, pero las lagrimas no parecían parar –es solo que esto lo solía hacer con el, Kai dime por que pasan estas cosas dime porque nunca puedo ser feliz –el moreno observo al chico mayor, sus ojos eran suplicantes, quería una respuesta a todo su sufrimiento.

Quizás porque esta marcado en el destino, o porque el todavía no era la persona con la que tenias que ser feliz –Kai se cerco a Takao y lo abrazo, este se aferró a sus brazos -Todo tiene un porque y un momento aprende a esperarlo –Takao dejo escapar pequeños sollozos, mientras el bicolor trataba de consolarlo acariciando su suave y terso cabello.

Después de unos minutos Takao se fue calmando, pero aun seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Kai, estaba abrazado a el sin soltarse como si la vida se fuera acabar en el instante en que lo hiciera, su cuerpo temblaba y el por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro ahí.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto el bicolor cuando al fin el chico de ojos tormenta se soltó de el.

Si gracias –Takao se termino de secar las lagrimas que le quedaban –yo lamento haberte mojado –el oji-rubí solo miro a su precioso ángel, el cual había adquirido un tono rojizo en su mejillas, aquel color que parecía extenderse en su rostro.

No te preocupes –sonrió el bicolor complacido, mientras Takao le devolvía el mismo gesto.

Yo... tendrás algo de ropa que me prestes es que me quiero bañar –El moreno bajo la mirada por la pena producida.

Si enseguida la traigo –dijo el mayor aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Oye Kai –este se detuvo antes de salir –podríamos ir al parque cuando deje de llover –el bicolor solo asintió y después salió de ahí.

Kai entro en un cuarto y se dirigió a un ropero de ahí saco una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, pero a la hora de sacarla tiro una caja que hizo un gran ruido, al caer se destapo y dejo ver algunas fotos, en una de ellas había un joven pelirrojo, de lindos ojos azul ártico, piel blanca, estatura alta y bien formado. La foto fue a quedar a la puerta.

Toma –Takao al oír ruido había ido a ver. Levanto la foto y se la entrego al bicolor.

Gracias –dijo este tomándola.

¿Quién es el? –pregunto el joven de ojos tormenta.

Un amigo –contesto fríamente el bicolor.

Ah –se limito a decir Takao al ver la expresión del bicolor.

Toma esta es la ropa –se la entrego de una forma molesta, provocando que el otro chico solo se le quedara viendo.

Gracias y lamento haberte molestado –le dio la espalda al bicolor que se dio cuenta de su actitud, pero ya era tarde Takao se había ido al cuarto de baño.

Soy un idiota –se dijo a si mismo Kai –en que pensaba… espero no se haya molestado.

Takao entro al baño y se fue quitando la ropa lentamente (¬, ay no me eh vuelto pervertida), se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Por alguna razón Kai se había enojado, quizás el pelirrojo era alguien importante para el. De una extraña manera ese pensamiento hizo entristecer al moreno, no entendía pero en ese lugar se sentía relajado. Termino de bañarse y comenzó a secarse y a vestirse.

Al salir del baño pudo hallar a Kai mirándolo fijamente, es que de alguna manera esa camisa que le quedaba floja lo hacia ver tan seductor. Takao desvió la mirada y otra vez aquel sonrojo subió a su rostro.

Lo siento –dijo Kai aun mirándolo –no debí...

No el que no debió preguntar fui yo es solo que –el moreno no sabia porque había preguntado.

¿Es solo que? –el oji-rubí miro a Takao en busca de una respuesta.

No lo se contesto –el chico de los ojos zafiros, en verdad que no lo sabía.

Bueno, eso ya no importa, ya ah dejado de llover vamos al parque –Kai le sonrió de nuevo a Takao, lo sentimientos que estaban siendo generados en ese momento por el menor eran confusos.

Caminaron toda la mañana por el parque, Takao observaba cada una de las cosas a su alrededor, se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, todo le parecía nuevo, quizás era porque durante mucho tiempo se paso encerrado en su casa y este día era el primero que había decidido salir por su propia voluntad. De pronto Kai se detuvo, pues frente a ellos se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules de la misma edad del moreno.

Max –dijo el moreno impresionado por verlo ahí.

Te estuve buscando, y mira con quien te encontré con Hiwatari eso si es increíble –tomo su mano y lo jalo, empezó a caminar pero Takao se soltó.

Yo no me quiero ir Max –dijo el joven de ojos zafiros con la mirada baja.

No me digas que te quieres quedar con Hiwatari –Max rió sarcásticamente.

Si así fuera que –Kai que estaba muy callado hablo con frialdad.

¿Cómo que, que? Tu fuiste el que lastimo ayer a Takao, además no creo que a Rei le hubiese gustado –parecía que Max quería hacer reaccionar con estas palabras al moreno, el cual solo levanto la vista con tristeza.

Yo ayer solo hable con la verdad, además a Rei le gustaría lo mejor para Takao –Kai miro con odio al rubio.

Ja ¿Y tú eres lo mejor? –pregunto el rubio en tono de burla –Además ni siquiera sabes que desearía Rei…

Basta –grito Takao con los puños apretados –ninguno de los dos sabe lo que en realidad querría Rei, no lo conocían bien, así que dejen de hablar de el como si lo hicieran –el moreno los miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y salió corriendo.

Takao espera –el bicolor intento detenerlo ya eran dos veces que Takao Huía de el con lagrimas en los ojos.

Takao decidió correr lejos de ese lugar, estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevían ha hablar sobre Rei? Ninguno de ellos tenia derecho, o por lo menos eso pensaba, Se detuvo en una calle sin saber a donde ir, miro a todos lados era extraño pero parecía que se había perdido, decidió sentarse en una banca a pensar las cosas y a despejar su mente, a lo mejor y así sabría donde estaba Pero en su mente solo resonaba la pelea de antes y se volvía a inundar de recuerdos, un recuerdo mas reciente el de el día anterior.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Veo que Kinomiya se decido a salir –dijo Kai que se encontraba frente al moreno mientras todos los ahí presentes los observaban.

Déjame pasar Hiwatari –Takao intento mover al bicolor.

Y ese milagro que no estas llorando en tu cuarto, que no estas recordando al neko –el mayor lo acorralo contra una pared.

Eso no es tu asunto –el joven de los hermosos zafiros lo miro con desprecio.

Claro que es mi asunto –sonrió el oji-rubí –solo quiero abrirte los ojos niñito llorón, solo quiero que entiendas que por mas que llores Rei no revivirá.

Calla –grito el peliazul.

Rei esta muerto, por mas que lo quieras no volverá, por mas que te dejes morir el no regresara jamás, entiéndelo el ya esta muerto y tu estas vivo –Takao lo aventó.

Tu no sabes nada –lo aparto de el y salió corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6666 Fin del Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El moreno seco sus lagrimas, empezó a caminar aun con los últimos recuerdos en su cabeza, intentando entender cada una de las palabras dichas por el bicolor. Pero pensó que lo mejor era intentar recordar donde demonios estaba y buscar la manera de regresar al parque o a la casa de Kai.

Mientras Takao hacia eso, Kai lo busco por todo el parque y no lo encontraba, el cielo gris amenazaba con algo más de lluvia. El bicolor se sentía mal por eso, quería saber donde estaba Takao, estaba tan preocupado, porque nunca tenia cuidado con sus palabras, por que siempre lograba lastimarlo. Por fin la lluvia estallo y Kai decidió salir del parque y seguir buscando por otras partes.

El moreno caminaba con la lluvia empapándolo cundo Kai por fin lo hallo. El oji-rubí corrió hasta el, al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo por instinto y dejo escapar lagrimas de sus ojos cosa que sorprendió mucho al menor.

Te busque por todos lados –dijo Kai poniéndole el abrigo que el llevaba puesto.

Me perdí –dijo el moreno mientras Kai lo guiaba de vuelta a la casa –lo siento.

No te disculpes yo lo lamento –el bicolor lo miro con tristeza.

¿Y Max? –pregunto el de los hermosos zafiros.

Regreso a su casa, si quieres ir con el puedes…

No, yo me quiero quedar contigo –el mismo moreno se sorprendió con las palabras que había dicho, pero a Kai le habían gustado y hasta se había ruborizado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el mayor le dio nueva ropa al menor y después se marcho al otro cuarto. Takao estuvo a punto de cambiarse pero se detuvo un momento, por fin había comprendido las palabras de Kai y todo lo que había dicho era verdad por mas que fuera doloroso.

¿Qué pasa no te vas a cambiar? Ya te deje ropa ahí –señalo el bicolor serio.

Tienes razón –dijo el moreno aun sin expresión alguna, Kai solo se quedo sin entender –Rei no volverá –el bicolor por fin entendió de que hablaba su ángel.

Yo… eso –Kai no sabia que decirle así que solo lo observo, lo miro detenidamente y vio la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo haciéndolo ver hermoso.

Kai… gracias –dijo Takao sentándose en la cama.

Takao no quieres hablar de eso –Kai se acerco ruborizado y se sentó al lado de el.

No… yo –el moreno de nuevo se soltó a llorar abrazándose a Kai –me e quedado solo y no lo había entendido, el no volverá y yo ya no tengo a nadie y aunque llore el no regresara y además dejándome morir el solo se entristecerá, el dio su vida para salvar la mía, no creo que quiera que me muera, pero como vivir si estoy solo –Takao siguió llorando.

No estas solo –Kai tomo su rostro entre sus manos –me… me tienes a mi –el oji-rubí no resistió mas y beso los labios de Takao, este por un momento se sorprendió pero al final acepto ese beso.

Se abrazo del cuello de Kai, mientras este rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, hace cuanto que no sentía los labio de su moreno, ya hace mucho, su sed de Takao crecía cada vez más, así que profundizo un poco mas el beso. El peliazul solo sintió una sensación muy extraña, era como algo embriagante, un deseo de seguir, pero por desgracia el aire se les iba acabando y decidieron interrumpir el beso. Kai tomo aire por unos segundos para volver a besar a Takao, ahora sus manos no se quedaron quietas y empezaron a desabotonar la camisa mojada y a acariciar el torso de Takao, se sentía tan suave su piel, era una sensación tan agradable, quería mas y bajo su boca hasta el cuello de este, sus labios tocaron la piel tan dulce del moreno, era tan exquisita, eran distintas sensaciones provocadas, siguió su labor dando pequeños mordiscos y recorriendo con sus labios y lengua cada lugar de ese cuello. Takao dejo escapar leves gemidos, el también se sentía bien pero no creyó que fuera el momento adecuado.

Yo… ahhh… Kai… no creo que esto sea lo mejor –Takao hablo con dificultad, pero sus palabras parecieron no ser oídas por el mayor pues este siguió –Ahh –el moreno dejo escapar otro gemido pues la mano de Kai se había introducido por le pantalón y el bóxer y comenzaba a masajear su miembro.

Kai bajo su boca por el cuello de Takao hasta los pezones de este, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Las manos de Takao decidieron moverse, le quitaron la playera al bicolor, decidieron seguir moviéndose y llegar hasta la entre pierna de Kai y empezar a acariciar esa parte tan intima, el bicolor dejo escapar un gemido pero el siguió con su labor, en su boca introdujo uno de los pezones del moreno y lo probo con su lengua, excitando cada ves mas al moreno, el cual solo gemía de tanto placer. Kai siguió bajando hasta llegar el ombligo de Takao por le cual introdujo su lengua provocándole cosquillas a Takao. Kai comenzó a quitarle la parte que le quedaba de ropa mientras volvía a subir sus labios hasta la boca de su ángel, Takao también dejo desnudo a Kai y empezó a acariciar aun mas aquel lugar tan intimo. Kai apretó con la mano que le quedaba libre los pezones duros del moreno y luego de seguir masajeando el miembro de esta decidió bajar su boca hasta este, primero solo toco con sus labios la punta, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo del moreno, luego lo introdujo por completo a su boca. Takao apretó las sabanas y empezó a soltar mas gemidos.

Mm –decía Kai mientras probaba más de Takao –ahh eres tan exquisito –Takao no aguanto mas y se descargo en la boca del bicolor, este probo hasta lo ultimo de aquel liquido tan rico. Luego miro a Takao –estas listo –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahh… si –contesto Takao que empezaba a excitarse de nuevo.

El bicolor introdujo un dedo en la entrada del moreno mientras volvía a masajear su miembro, el de los zafiros hizo mueca de dolor pero empezó a acostumbrarse, después se introdujeron dos dedos mas y Takao volvió a sentir la misma sensación de dolor mezclada con placer, Kai saco sus dedos e introdujo su miembro lentamente. El moreno no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lagrimas por el dolor, lagrimas que fueron secadas por los labios de Kai que empezaban a besar de nuevo el cuello y el pecho del moreno, remplazando el dolor con placer.

Ahh… mas… ahh –pidió el moreno entre gemidos –mmm Kai dame mas, ahhh –Takao se estaba excitando con cada embestida que daba el mayor–ahhhh dame mas… mas Kai…ahhh así….ah –esas palabras y gemidos eran lo único que se podían escuchar por toda la habitación.

Takao…ahh… te amo –dijo Kai explotando dentro de su ángel, mientras este hacia lo mismo en la mano del bicolor. El moreno se recargo en el bicolor, mientras este salía lentamente de el –te amo –dijo Kai besando los cabellos del peliazul.

Yo, no se que… -Takao fue interrumpido por unos labios que depositaron un beso lleno de ternura.

No digas nada, lo entiendo –dijo Kai abrazando a su hermoso niño –ahora solo duerme el tiempo dirá todo –Takao cerro sus ojos con esas ultimas palabras. Mientras Kai solo beso sus cabellos y sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo se soy chafa y el lemon no me salió muy bien que digamos. TOT

Edro: Te lo había dicho

o.ó tu cállate. Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Edro: Lo mas seguro es que no.

¬.¬ te dije que te callaras. Bueno dejen r/r si les gusto si no también.

Edro: ya saben lo mismo k dice siempre.

Mm y tu que te metes. A por cierto el siguiente capitulo se llamara Tomando tiempo para sanar las heridas espero actualizar pronto, no se.

Ah y quiero agradecer.

A Nancy, a Tammy y a Oro, gracias por haber dejado un r/r.

Edro: si que buena falta le hacen ha esta.

u.ú esta tiene su nombre. Bueno hasta luego y cuídense n.n


	4. Tiempo para sanar las heridas

Uy aprovechando que estoy actualizando últimamente mis fics, pues este no seria la excepción.

Milo: es que fantasmita se dio cuenta que ha dejado muy abandonados sus fics nn

Si es por eso que los estoy actualizando.

Milo: Beyblade no le pertenece a fantasmita ni sus personajes.

Hashel: este fic no esta echo con fines lucrativos.

Y bueno no los aturdo mas y los dejo con el fic.

**Capitulo 4**

**Tomando tiempo para sanar las heridas**

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana caían lentamente sobre el rostro de aquel hermoso angel, que dormía en los brazos de su ahora poseedor. Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y miro el rostro relajado del oji-rubí, dormido se veía tan dulce, no parecía aquel chico frió que solía ser. Se recargo mas en su pecho, se sentía tan bien estando ahí, entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo. Dio un beso suave a aquel pecho blanco, para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

Al sentir aquel contacto, el bicolor despertó, mirando con suma ternura aquel niño que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Veo que ya despertaste –hablo el bicolor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del moreno con sumo amor.

Si –contesto simple sin voltear a ver aquellos ojos penetrantes que lo miraban, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojo, muy intenso.

Voy… -se entristeció un poco al ver que su pequeño no lo miraba, quizás estaba arrepentido de lo de anoche –voy a preparar el desayuno –trato de sofreírle, para después sentarse sobre la cama.

No… -el moreno se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo por la espalda –quédate un rato mas conmigo… -no quería separarse de Kai, pues en el encontraba protección, sin embargo no recibía ninguna respuesta del mayor –por favor –dijo viéndolo de forma suplicante.

Si me quedare un rato más –le sonrió y se volvió a meter a las camas al lado de su niño –por cierto… ¿Quieres que después vayamos por tu ropa?... Digo la que necesitas para los días que te quedaras aquí.

Si –dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor –Kai yo… lo de ayer… yo… tu dijiste… es que yo –el moreno no sabia que decir en si, así que fue silenciado por un suave beso.

No te veas obligado a decirme algo –acaricio su espalda de forma tierna.

Gracias –se acerco a los labios del mayor de manera cautelosa, primero los rozo y luego deposito en ellos un suave beso lleno de ternura.

Yo te amo… y lo haré siempre, aunque tu no me correspondas –tomo al moreno entre sus brazos pegándolo a el –no te presionare, no te preocupes –le dijo de forma tierna, para después besarlo de nuevo, recorriendo toda su boca con su lengua, prosiguiendo después con aquel delicioso cuello.

Así paso parte de la mañana entre besos, caricias y demostraciones de amor, por parte del ruso-japonés, mientras el moreno solo intentaba corresponderle de la misma forma, además de que cada caricia, cualquier roce producido, por la mano y labios del bicolor, le producían un montón de sensaciones en su ser. Fue así que se había entregado al bicolor por segunda vez.

Ahora si voy a preparar el desayuno –dijo el bicolor tratando de recuperar su aliento, había sido cansado.

No… no me dejes solo –el moreno se abrazo fuertemente al mayor, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

No tardare –lo miro de forma tierna y después deposito un beso en su frente.

Kai –dijo mientras absorbía el olor que quedaba de el an la almohada de al lado –no se que siento por ti, pero se siente muy bonito aquí –toco su corazón, mientras siguió absorbiendo aquel aroma que le agradaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El bicolor se quedo un gran rato preparando el desayuno, pues pensaba hacer el mejor desayuno, pues este seria para su dulce angel. Lo amaba, lo amaba cada día mas y después de anoche y de esta mañana aun mas, sabia que quizás el no era el primero en tocar al moreno en esa forma, pero el ayer había conseguido ser por lo menos el segundo.

Ay Takao ¿que haré? –Dijo sonriendo – ¿que haré si tú nunca llegas a amarme?

El moreno escucho todo desde a fuera, pero no dijo nada siguió oculto tras la puerta, no sabia que decirle al oji-rubí, quería decirle tanto y a la vez nada, aun no sabia si lo amaba, pero estaba seguro que lo intentaría amar hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida.

¿Qué te diré? Mi querido Kai –abrió sus ojos grandes al terminar de decir esas ultimas palabras había dicho mi querido Kai, se quedo callado un buen rato pensando en lo que había dicho para si mismo.

Takao –el bicolor interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno -¿Creí que me esperarías?

Es que bueno… yo jeje… me canse de esperarte –sonrió de manera despistada.

Jajaja…jajaja –se rió el bicolor al ver al moreno, esa sonrisa hace mucho que no la veía en sus labios.

¿Oye por que te ríes? –le puso cara de berrinche.

Es que siempre he creído que te ves hermoso con una de esas sonrisas –lo miro aun riendo directo a los ojos.

Tonto –le dizque pego (si apenitas si lo toco) mientras sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, pensando que debía ser horrible para el bicolor haber aguantado tanto por una sonrisa así de nuevo.

Pero aun así me quieres… digo yo –no sabia que decir creyó que la había regado.

Si aun así –dijo regalándole una sonrisa de nuevo.

&&&&&

La tarde llego pronto así que se encontraban en la casa de Takao, el moreno se encontraba juntando sus cosas en su habitación, miro hacia el buró y ahí estaba una fotografía de Rei y el juntos, se veían tan felices. Sus ojos se le entristecieron un poco pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, además no estaba solo, metió esa foto a su maleta, pensando en los momentos que había pasado con el neko, todo ellos habían sido muy bellos.

Pero el ya no estaba, ahora había otra persona que se encontraba a su lado, pero el no sabia como corresponderle, miro su cama y recordó que muchas veces había intentado estar con Rei, pero nunca podía hacerlo pues llegaban otras personas y los interrumpían (si una vez casi mataban al neko, porque el que llego fue su hermano) y cuando ya estaban preparando todo, Rei había muerto. Salio del cuarto decidido a contarle a Kai que el era el primero con el que había estado de esa forma.

Vaya tienes muchas fotos de el ¿verdad? –dijo Kai en cuanto vio entrar al peli-azul.

¿Qué haces con el álbum de fotos? –pregunto el moreno sin entender de donde lo había sacado, pues el ya hace mucho que no veía esas fotos. (se las habían quitado por su bien como no)

A el lo amabas ¿verdad? –el moreno no sabia que hacer, a si que lo único que hizo fue darle un beso.

Solo dame tiempo… para… para amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago… pues sa-sabes tu…- sus mejillas se encontraban demasiado enrojecidas –contigo fue mi primera vez.

¿Qué? –Kai no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

Si… yo nunca lo hice con Rei… si bien yo… bueno –se encontraba muy nervioso.

Te daré el tiempo que quieras - el bicolor se abalanzo a besarlo recostándolo en el sillón y estaba dispuesto a seguir, por no ser que se escucho una voz.

Takao –grito el hermano mayo de este.

Heero –el moreno se sorprendió al ver a su hermano ahí.

¿Hiwatari? –los miro confundido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y lo termine, se que esta algo corto, pero no sabia que meterle mas al fic, pero bueno a mi me gusto no se a ustedes.

Milo: yo creo que esta bien, pero no se ellos n.n

Bueno solo espero que les guste y ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y sino también, y muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron r/r.


End file.
